Desperate Housewives: Die unvollendete Geschichte
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Mit Gwendolyn Bohmer kehrt auch ein altes, makaberes Geheimnis zurück in die Wisteria Lane. Doch auch privat haben die Damen viel zu tun. So muss Bree mit der Spielsucht ihres Mannes klarkommen, während Lynette um die Zukunft ihres Restaurants bangt...
1. Neuankömmlinge

Vorwort:

_Eine Fanfiction über Desperate Housewives zu schreiben hatte ich schon lange vor. Hier nun mein erste, noch unfertiger Versuch. Die Handlung spielt kurz nach der Episode "Peng" in der dritten Staffel und ist von mir frei erfunden. Ich versuche damit kein Geld zu verdienen und verlange auch keinerlei Anspruch oder irgendwelchen anderen rechtlichen Kram. Also dann kann es ja los gehen...viel Spaß beim Lesen. Würde mich riesig über Reviews freuen, wie euch die Story gefällt...(ihr müsst euch dafür auch nicht mal anmelden)._

**DESPERATE**

**HOUSEWIVES**

DIE UNVOLLENDETE GESCHICHTE

PROLOG

_Seit meinem Tod vor einigen Jahren hatte sich vieles getan in der Nachbarschaft. Die Welt hatte sich auf eine unentwegte Reise begeben. Neue Nachbarn waren hinzu gezogen, alte Freunde von uns gegangen. Es ist immer wieder eine Freude sich die neue Wisteria Lane anzusehen und diese dann mit der Wisteria Lane aus meinen Tagen zu vergleichen. Nicht selten erwische ich mich selbst dabei, wie ich mir die Zeiten von damals zurück sehne. Auch an die Zeit, bevor meine Freundinnen in die Wisteria Lane einzogen erinnere ich mich gerne. Es war eine fröhliche Zeit, voller Glücksseligkeit und Spaß. _

_Nicht, dass man mich hier falsch versteht. Auch nach dem Einzug von Susan, Bree, Lynette und Gabrielle hatten wir reichlich Spaß. Es sind sehr liebe Menschen, mit sehr lieben Familien, die ich alle in mein Herz geschlossen hatte. Doch nun, da ich verschieden war, hatte ich eine Chance hinter die Kulissen zu blicken und da musste ich erkennen, über welchen Abgründen meine Freundinnen schwebten und das hatte mir die Augen für einiges geöffnet._

_Ich sah die Welt, die ich verlassen hatte, nun mit anderen Augen. Ich erkannte das Dunkel hinter all dem Licht, welches sich langsam heran pirschte und am Schluss nichts als Überreste zurück ließ. Ich erkannte auch, zu was die Menschen fähig sind, um das Geliebte zu bewahren. _

_Während ich so auf die Welt blickte, musste ich wieder an eine alte Freundin von mir denken. Eine ehemalige Bewohnerin der Wisteria Lane, noch bevor Susan Mayer damals als Erste dahin zog und so den Stein ins Rollen brachte. Ich erinnerte mich an Gwendolyn Bohmer, eine wundervolle Frau, und an ihren plötzlichen Auszug aus der Straße. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Nach außen hin hatte Gwendolyn den Anschein der perfekten Frau gemacht, eine fürsorgliche Mutter, eine liebende Ehefrau. Doch schon immer hatte um ihre Person eine gewisse...Aura bestanden. Zu Lebzeiten habe ich so etwas nie für möglich gehalten, aber es gibt Personen, die scheinen von Grund auf Böse, ja fast schon Seelenlos zu sein. Zu meinem Erschrecken, schien ich mit Gwendolyn eine solche Frau gefunden zu haben. Bis ich erkennen musste, weshalb sie getan hatte, was sie getan hatte. Um dies zu verstehen, muss man aber die ganze Geschichte kennen, mit jeder noch so schrecklichen Einzelheit._

_Jetzt, wo ich Gegenwärtiges, Vergangenes und Zukünftiges erblicken konnte, wurde es mir auch ermöglicht mich noch mal in die Geschichte Gwendolyns zu begeben und mir den Grund für ihr Verhalten vor Augen zu führen._

_Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich es vermutlich besser nicht getan. So einiges, makaberes hatte den Schein der Wisteria Lane zum Bröckeln gebracht, doch Gwendolyns Geheimnis stellte sie alle in den Schatten. Das sie die Wisteria Lane schon bald mit ihrer Geschichte aufmischen würde, konnte aber an diesem Zeitpunkt noch keiner ahnen. So weit ich zurücksehen konnte, begann ihre Geschichte vor knapp zehn Jahren. In einer erstaunlich kalten Dezembernacht. _

_Was hast du nur getan, Gwen..._

_Vor zehn Jahren..._

Ein eisiger Wind pfiff um die Häuser und trieb nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit alle von der Straße. Niemand genoss die Zeit in der Kälte und alle kuschelten sich in ihr warmes Bett. Vor dem Haus in der Wisteria Lane hielt ein schicker, schwarzer Land Rover und ein junge Frau mit braunen Haaren, begleitet von einem etwas älteren Mann, der ohne weiteres der Vater sein konnte, gingen auf das Haus zu.

„Und sie ist echt nicht daheim?", kicherte das junge Mädchen und schmiegte sich an die starken Arme des Mannes, der schweigend und mit angespannter Miene durch die Finsternis schritt, immer darauf bedacht, dass kein Nachbar sie sehen würde. Penelope war der Name des jungen Mädchens und sie hatte keine Ahnung von den Dingen, die sich gleich ereignen würden und von den Dingen, die er getan hatte. 

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür auf und trat ein, ließ Penelope ebenfalls hinein. Sie kicherte noch immer. Dann schloss sich die Haustür. Einen Augenblick geschah nichts, dann konnte man einen gedämpften Mädchenschrei hören und das kurze Aufblitzen gefolgt von dem dumpfen Geräusch der Pistolenschüsse.

Am nächsten morgen mussten die Bewohner der Wisteria Lane zwei neue Änderungen feststellen. Vor dem Haus der Familie Bohmer hing ein „_Zu Verkaufen"_ Schild und das Fundament des Nachbarhauses, dass ebenfalls die Familie Bohmer baute, war über Nacht gegossen worden. Was keiner ahnen konnte war, dass der Bauauftrag dennoch bis zum Schluss gezahlt worden war, obwohl seit dem niemand jemals was von der Familie Bohmer gehört hatte. 

Eins

_Heute..._

Als der Lieferwagen vorfuhr, waren die Bewohnerinnen und Hauptakteurinnen dieser Geschichte gerade mit den alltäglichen Dingen beschäftigt. Auf der Veranda vor ihrer Haustür saß Gabrielle Marquez, ehemals Solis, und genehmigte sich eine warme Tasse Tee nach der Yoga-Einheit. Die Turnmatte war immer noch ausgerollt und ihr perfekter Modelkörper steckte in sportlicher Kleidung. 

Bree Hodge verließ, mit einem Sonnenhut auf dem Kopf, gerade die Haustür und winkte zu ihrer Freundin herüber, während sie ihren eigenen Vorgarten ansteuerte, um nach dem harten Winter die Azaleen wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Mit dem Sack Blumenerde, den die zierliche Frau mit aller Gewalt über die Steinfliesen zog, würde sie ihre Arbeit beginnen.

Susan Mayer trank gerade ihren morgendlichen Kaffee, als sich ihre Tochter in Richtung Schule verabschiedete. Durch die Scheibe winkte sie ihr noch hinterher, dann verschwand Julie hinter der nächsten Baumgruppe. Da Susan von zu Hause aus arbeitete, begann ihr Morgen immer später, als für die normalen Bewohner dieser Straße. 

Edie Britt joggte an diesem morgen die Straße entlang und grüßte den heranfahrenden Möbelpackerwagen. Die häufigen Bewohnerwechsel in der Straße hatten sie damals auf die Idee gebracht die Wisteria Lane zu ihrem Einflussgebiet als Maklerin hinzu zu nehmen. Außerdem hatte es ihr zu der ein oder anderen feurigen Affäre mit einigen der starken Möbelpacker verholfen. 

Schließlich war da noch Lynette Scavo, die gerade ein Auto voller lärmender Kinder belud und den gesamten Haufen auf die Schulen verteilte. In ihrem Leben als Karrierefrau hatte sie einiges auf sich genommen. Als ihr Ehemann Tom sie dann dazu überredet hatte zu Hause zu bleiben und die Kinder zu hüten, hatte sie noch nicht gewusst, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatte. 

Jetzt wusste sie es und jetzt war sie auch froh, dass sie wenigstens wieder zur Arbeit gehen konnte und die Kinder alt genug waren auch mal einige Stunden mit sich selbst zu verbringen oder unter der Beaufsichtigung von Karen McClusky. So jedenfalls begann an diesem Morgen der Tag für fünf Frauen aus der Wisteria Lane. Als der Lieferwagen vor dem ehemaligen Haus der Martha Huber hielt, blickten Gabrielle, Lynette, Bree und Susan mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Nervosität auf die Neuankömmlinge. 

Keine von ihnen hatte jemanden in das Haus hineingehen sehen und keine von ihnen würde das am heutigen Tag noch tun. Die beiden Möbelpacker jedenfalls störten sich nicht an den Blicken der Frauen und begannen damit die wichtigsten Dinge aus ihrem Lieferwagen zu räumen und in das Haus zu tragen.

Einer von ihnen schien jedenfalls einen Schlüssel zu besitzen. Die Ankunft ohne Hausbesitzer lockte Gabrielle hinab von ihrer Veranda und barfuss hinüber zu Bree Hodge, die sie in diesem Augenblick die Gartenhandschuhe abstreifte und sich darauf gefasst machte einen neuen Nachbarn kennen zu lernen, ehe sie erkennen musste, dass sie heute leider enttäuscht werden würde.

Was Bree nicht wusste war, dass sie an diesem Tag nur vertröstet werden würde. Es würde sich noch reichlich Gelegenheiten bieten die neue Familie kennen zu lernen. 

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Gabrielle ihre Freundin und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. Gabrielle, früher einmal Modell auf den Mailänder Laufstegen, war keine besonders große Frau, aber mit ihrer Art schaffte sie es auch so sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu besorgen. 

„Guten Morgen Gabi.", erwiderte Bree ihren Gruß. Wie immer war sie das Abbild einer Vorstadt Hausfrau. Ihr rotes Haar war zu einem kurzen Zopf geflochten, so dass es sie bei der Arbeit nicht behindern würde. Die Azaleen waren bereits im Boden ihrer Beete versunken und warteten nur noch darauf, das lebensspendende Wasser zu empfangen.

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir demnächst wieder neue Nachbarn bekommen.", kommentierte Bree ohne auf eine weitere Frage ihrer Freundin zu warten. Sie ahnte bereits, wieso Gabi sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich, aber ich sehe hier niemanden, der da einziehen könnte.", Gabrielle neigte ihren Kopf und kniff fragend die Augen zusammen. Erneut wusste Bree bereits, was ihre Freundin dachte ohne das diese es aussprach. 

„Gabi.", Bree verpasste Gabrielle einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberarm: „Nur, weil du hier niemanden siehst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir hier wieder vor einem großen Familiengeheimnis stehen."

„Nein.", gab Gabrielle geistesabwesend zurück: „Das nicht. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie in die Wisteria Lane ziehen sagt doch schon einiges. Mittlerweile dürfte unser Ruf doch weit über die Tore dieser Stadt hinaus bekannt sein."

„Vermutlich.", beide sahen den Möbelpackern schweigend bei der Arbeit zu, während sich nun auch Susan Mayer über die Straße begab, um sich dem Kreis ihrer Freundinnen anschließen zu können.

„Hey, Ladies. Was gibt's?", fragte die braunhaarige Frau ihre beiden Freundinnen, während sie –noch im Morgenmantel bekleidet- zu ihnen aufschloss.

„Gabi verdächtigt unsere neuen Nachbarn.", fasste Bree für den Neuankömmling alles kurz zusammen: „Und das ohne vorher einen Blick auf die Bewohner dieses Hauses zu werfen."

„Das ist doch Misses Hubers Haus, oder?", fragte Susan schließlich und traf somit den Nagel auf den Kopf. 

Die bisherigen Bewohner dieses Hauses hatten allesamt etwas zu verbergen gehabt. Angefangen bei Misses Huber, die Mary Alice in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte, und aufgehört bei dem neusten Nachbarn Art Washburn, der sich als Pädophilier entpuppt hatte. Jede dieser drei Frauen hegte da so seine Zweifel, ob die neuen Nachbarn nicht eventuell auch...einwenig merkwürdig sein könnten.

„Da.", unterbrach Bree schließlich den Gedankengang und deutete auf das große Gemälde, dass die Möbelpacker in diesem Moment ausluden. Es zeigte den gekreuzigten Heiland mit der Dornkrone und geschlossenen Augen, wie man ihn oft abgebildet sah. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass dieses Gemälde riesig war und sehr düster wirkte.

„Das Ding ist ja scheußlich. Also, so was würde mir nicht ins Haus kommen.", Gabi verzog beim Anblick des Gemäldes das Gesicht und ging gar nicht auf Brees Ausruf ein. 

„Was?", fasste Susan ihre Frage in Worte.

„Sie sind gläubig, das heißt es sind wohl gute Menschen.", gab die Rothaarige ihre Antwort nach wenigen Augenblicken, als die Möbelpacker außerhalb der Hörweite waren. Darauf konnte Susan nur noch mit einem Nicken antworten und ihr Blick fiel unbewusst auf ihre Armbanduhr. 

Kurz nach zehn. 

„Oh.", sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass in der Mikrowelle noch eine Portion Nudeln mit Tomatensoße aufgewärmt wurden. Mit Susans Kochkünsten war es nicht besonders weit her, weshalb sie oft den Lieferservice, oder das reichhaltige Angebot an Tiefkühlfertiggerichten nutzte, um sich und ihrer Tochter das Essen auf den Tisch zu zaubern: „Ich muss los.", vollendete sie ihren angefangenen Satz und hastete über die Straße, begleitet von dem Hupen eines Autofahrers, der in diesem Moment um die Kurve fuhr.

Gabi und Bree beobachteten das Ereignis Kommentarlos und dann verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich voneinander und Jede ging wieder ihrem gewohnten Alltag nach. Bree goss ihre Pflanzen noch schnell und begann dann mit den Aufräumarbeiten, während Gabi –die Yogamatte ignorierend- in ihrem Haus verschwand. 

Um kurz nach zwölf hatte sie einen Termin mit ihrem Modeberater. Es war an der Zeit für ein neues Kleid. 

Als Susan Mayer ihr Haus betrat, hörte sie nur noch das dumpfe Geräusch der platzenden Nudeln. Sie kam zu spät und würde den heutigen Morgen nicht etwa damit verbringen können ihr Kinderbuch weiter zu colorieren, sondern damit die Mikrowelle wieder von den verbrannten Überresten zu befreien. 

„Verdammt.", murmelte sie leise und ging mit hängenden Schultern hinüber zu dem Dilemma, um es sich von nahem ansehen zu können. Die ursprüngliche Form ihrer Nudeln war vollkommen verloren gegangen und es stank bestialisch nach verbrannter Tomatensoße und irgendwas anderem, unappetitlichem, was sie nicht näher beschreiben konnte und wollte. Während sie so mit den Aufräumarbeiten begann, kam Susan eine Idee. 

Da es jetzt scheinbar neue Nachbarn geben würde, wäre vielleicht eine kleine Willkommensfeier keine schlechte Idee. Das wäre ein guter Anlass, die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen und bereits eventuelle, geheimnistuerische Tendenzen aufzudecken.

Also griff sie sofort nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummern aller, die ihr einfielen. Das darunter der Name Edie Britt nicht war, verwunderte sie –wenn sie zu sich selbst ehrlich war- nicht sonderlich. 

Dennoch wusste sie, dass Edie davon sicher Wind bekommen würde. Ja, so ein Mensch war Edie Britt. Sie würde auch noch uneingeladen auf eine Party kommen. 

„Mike, hi.", grüßte Susan die Person am anderen Ende des Apparats. Mike Delfino war Klempner und wohnte seit knapp drei Jahren in der Wisteria Lane. Zwischen ihr und ihm gab es eine unvollendete Geschichte, die Susan sich selbst nicht gerne eingestand.

Aber solange Ian, ihr aktueller Freund, auf Geschäftsreise war, würde er auch kein Problem damit haben, wenn sie Mike traf. Auch wenn sie es ihm eigentlich versprochen hatte, dass sie es nicht tun würde. 

„Susan.", Mike erkannte sofort ihre Stimme. Nach einem Autounfall vor einem halben Jahr hatte er sein Gedächtnis verloren und es kam nur mit der Zeit wieder zu Tage. Das Susan und er eine gemeinsame Geschichte teilten, kannte er nur aus Erzählungen. Dennoch war sie ihm sehr sympathisch: „Was gibt's!"

„Hast du es schon gesehen?", wollte Susan von ihrem Exfreund wissen.

„Die neuen Nachbarn?", konterte Mike mit einer Gegenfrage: „Ja."

„Ich habe mir gedacht man könnte ja eine Party geben und die Leute einladen.", erklärte Susan ihren Plan.

„Und warum rufst du mich an? Willst du meine Erlaubnis?", Mike klang amüsiert, genoss Susans Unsicherheit in diesem Moment. Er wusste, dass Ian ihr eigentlich verboten hatte sich wieder mit ihm zu treffen, dennoch war er nicht sonderlich verwundert, dass sie jetzt angerufen hatte.

„Nein. Ich wollte dich einladen.", wehrte Susan schnell ab, bevor die Situation peinlich wurde.

„Was sagt denn..."

„...er ist in England.", fiel ihm Susan ins Wort, noch bevor er den Namen aussprechen konnte und sich in ihr das ungute Gefühl ausbreiten würde, was sie immer empfand, wenn sie sich selbst wie ein Kleinkind aufführte.

„Gut.", war Mikes Reaktion darauf: „Wann hast du denn vor die Party zu geben?"

„Ich dachte an morgen. Oder wann es den Nachbarn eben passt.", erklärte die braunhaarige Frau.

„Hast du sie überhaupt schon gesehen?", wollte Mike wissen.

„Nein, wieso?", gab Susan zurück.

„Weil du jetzt wohl die Gelegenheit dazu bekommst.", sofort wand sich Susan ans Fenster und blickte auf die Straße, wo gerade ein schwarzer Land Rover mit getönten Scheiben vor fuhr. Der Lieferwagen war mittlerweile verschwunden.

Als das Fahrzeug am Straßenrand geöffnet wurde, stieg nur eine einzige Person aus. Eine blonde Frau. Ihre Augen waren hinter einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille versteckt, ihr Schulterlanges, glatt gekämmtes Haar war mit Haarspray so fixiert, dass sie keinerlei Bewegungen machten. Das Gesicht der Frau war von einer unmerklichen Strenge durchzogen. Sie hatte deutlich erkennbare Wangenknochen, wirkte aber dennoch nicht mager. Ihr Körper steckte in einer gelben Bluse und einer grauen Hose mit Bügelfalte. Während sie langsam den Weg zur Eingangstür zurücklegte, blickte sie sich um.

„Siehst du sie?", wollte Mike wissen.

„Ja.", Susan wusste nicht wieso, aber sie flüsterte plötzlich, als würde die Nachbarin sie hören können und noch während Susan der Gedanke kommen wollte, wie unwahrscheinlich die Situation war, drehte sich die neue Nachbarin in diesem Augenblick um und blickte durch die getönten Gläser direkt in Susans Richtung.

Der braunhaarigen Frau blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einen dicken Kloß zu schlucken. Hatte sie tatsächlich bemerkt, dass Susan sie beobachtet hatte? Unheimlich...

Fortsetzung folgt:


	2. Die Einladung

_Weiter geht's...das zweite Kapitel setze ich kurzfristig hinten dran, um euch einen besseren Einblick in die Story zu verschaffen. Wer ab jetzt mehr Kapitel will, muss auch fleißig reviewen. ;-) _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ach und Cora...ich sende dir Kapitel 3 zu, damit du das mal beta-lesen kannst, okay! _

Zwei

Die Einladung

„Nicht so Liebes.", 

Gabrielle schüttelte entnervt den Kopf: „Du siehst nicht aus wie die zukünftige _Miss Schneeflocke_, sondern eher wie _Dumbo _der niedliche Elefant."

Sie wusste, dass es nicht besonders fair war von ihr, mit den kleinen Mädels so umzugehen, doch sie wusste auch, dass es keine andere Alternative gab, wenn sie aus den kleinen Trampeltieren richtige Ladies machen wollte. 

Gabrielle Marquez war –wie immer- perfekt gekleidet. Das dunkelblaue, schulterfreie Kleid von Dolce & Gabanna, passend dazu dunkelblaue Pumps von Versace und eine Handtasche von Gucci, ebenfalls im selben Farbton. 

Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war von blonden Strähnen durchzogen und mit Haarspray und einwenig Wachs in Form gebracht. Vor ihrem Termin hatte sie die freie Zeit genutzt und war in der Stadt zu einem Coiffeur gefahren, der sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst für den heutigen Tag hergerichtet hatte.

„Aber Gabrielle.", beschwerte sich das feiste Mädchen vom Laufsteg hinab. Sie war neu in der Mannschaft und ihr Vater war ein einflussreicher, aber nicht sonderlich ansehnlicher Anwalt in der Stadt, weshalb ihr als einziges vergönnt worden war, später zu dem Training zu erscheinen. 

Die anderen Mädchen waren schon länger dabei und hatten auch schon den ein oder anderen Kniff drauf. 

„Nichts da aber. Die anderen Mädchen haben es auch gelernt und auch aus dir mach ich noch eine Tinkerbell.", Gabrielle nutzte bewusst die Anspielungen auf verschiedene Cartoonfiguren, in der Hoffnung einen gewissen Effekt bei den Mädchen auslösen zu können. Tatsächlich schien das Mädchen auf den Vergleich mit der Fee des Peter Pan Zeichentrickfilms sehr angetan zu sein und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Schau her.", Gabi scheuchte das Mädchen mit schnellen Bewegungen vom Laufsteg herab und ging selbst in Position, lief nun zum hundertsten Mal über diesen kurzen Steg. Auch wenn sie lange nicht mehr der gefeierte Star der Szene war, genoss sie es doch wenigstens von den kleinen Gören die nötige Anerkennung zu bekommen.

Je länger sie diese Arbeite tat, umso mehr genoss sie es. Es machte Spaß das Glitzern in den Augen der Mädchen leuchten zu sehen. Aber ebenso spürte auch sie, dass das Glitzern in ihre Augen zurückkehrte.

Nach ihrer –äußerst hässlichen- Scheidung mit ihrem Exmann Carlos, den sie im Inneren dennoch immer lieben würde, hatte Gabis Leben an Sinn verloren. Doch diese kleinen Gören gaben ihr die Chance auf eine zweite Chance. Endlich hatte sie eine Aufgabe.

„Hast du Verstanden?", wand sie sich an die kleine Kampfkugel von Mädchen. Diese nickte eifrig.

„Gut. Dann mal los!", Gabrielle verließ den Laufsteg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, musterte das Mädchen kritisch: „Ich will sehen was du drauf hast."

Als es an der Tür klingelte, war Bree Hodge gerade dabei das Mittagessen zu servieren. Danielle war mal wieder den gesamten Tag unterwegs und außer Bree und ihrem Sohn Andrew war niemand zu Hause. 

Ihr Ehemann Orson würde demnächst wieder nach Hause kommen, im Moment jedenfalls befand er sich in seiner Praxis. Zu Essen würde es heute eine Broccolicremesuppe als Vorspeise geben. Als Hauptgang würde Bree ein Lamm in Bratensoße servieren und zum Nachtisch gab es dann perfekt angerichteten Pudding nach einem alten, europäischen Rezept ihrer Großmutter.

Doch im Moment interessierte nur, dass es an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Also ließ sie alles stehen und warf ihrem Sohn noch einen bittenden Blick zu, der daraufhin gehorsam aufstand und sich an die Herrichtung des Essens machte. 

Orson mochte Perfektion genauso wie Bree selbst und darum sollte alles bereit sein, wenn er zu Hause ankommen würde. 

Bree öffnete die Tür und machte sich bereit ihr Gegenüber zu begrüßen. Sie musste aber stocken, denn die Frau auf der anderen Seite der Tür war ihr nicht bekannt. Sofort schloss sie darauf, dass es sich hier vermutlich, um die neue Nachbarin handelte. 

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Gwendolyn Bohmer, ich bin die neue Nachbarin.", bestätigte sie Brees Verdacht. 

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Brees Mund offen stehen, doch dann räusperte sie sich und nickte freundlich: „Schön ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Gwen lehnte sich leicht nach links, um die Türklingel sehen zu können: „Misses...Hodge.", sie war eine wirklich aufmerksame Beobachterin. Ihr war der Ehering an Brees Finger nicht entgangen: „Da ich noch neu hier bin, ist mein Vorrat an Lebensmitteln beschränkt. Also bin ich losgezogen und man hat mich auf Sie verwiesen.", Gwendolyn stoppte und schien innerlich zu kichern. Dabei bewegte sich aber kaum ein Muskel in ihren perfekt geschminkten Gesicht: „Sie scheinen den Ruf der perfekten Köchin inne zu haben. Darum wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie eventuell frische Schwarzwurzel haben."

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie herein.", Bree machte Platz und ließ Gwendolyn passieren. Die Augen der blonden Frau begannen sofort hinter der schwarzen Sonnenbrille zu arbeiten und sondierten die Umgebung genau. 

Sie nahm jedes noch so geringe Detail auf und verarbeitete es, speicherte es irgendwo ab. Bree deutete in Richtung des Esszimmers, denn von dort aus kam man in die Küche, außerdem würde sie die Gelegenheit haben die neue Nachbarin auf den reichlich gedeckten Essenstisch blicken zu lassen.

„Schwarzwurzel habe ich in der Tat.", nahm Bree das Gespräch wieder auf. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Esszimmer und Andrew hob die Hand zum Gruß: „Hey."

„Hallo.", sagte Gwen im Vorbeigehen und folgte Bree in die Küche: „Sie haben einen gut aussehenden Sohn.", lobte sie Bree.

„Danke. Andrew ist mein ganzer Stolz.", Brees Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann griff sie in eine ihrer vielen Schubladen und zog ein Einmachglas hervor, dass ohne Deckel in dem hinteren Regal stand. 

Sie fischte die noch ungeschälte, schwarzfarbige Wurzel heraus und wand sich an ihre Nachbarin: „Wie viel brauchen Sie denn?"

„Nicht viel. Ich bin noch alleine."

Bree schauderte, versuchte aber es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Gwendolyn hatte eine unheimliche Art an sich, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Von wo kommen Sie eigentlich?", versuchte Bree einwenig mehr über die merkwürdige Frau zu erfahren, die immer noch das Haus sondierte durch ihre schwarze Sonnenbrille.

„Aus Pittsburgh.", gab die Nachbarin abwesend von sich.

„Pittsburgh? Schöner Ort. Wir waren selbst einmal...", Bree konnte die Erzählung nicht beenden, denn Gwendolyn schnitt mit einem dumpfen: „aha.", was klar machte, dass sie ihr nicht zuhörte, Bree das Wort ab. 

„Und wie gefällt ihnen Fairview?", wollte Bree einen neuen Versuch starten. 

„Ist ganz nett hier.", war die knappe Antwort. Während Bree auf eine weitere Antwort von der Blondine wartete, zog sie noch zwei weitere Schwarzwurzeln hervor und legte sie auf die Anrichte: „Hier bitte sehr. Wenn ich bitten dürfte?", Bree deutete Richtung Ausgang: „Wir wollten uns gerade zum Essen setzen."

„Essen, richtig. Man will ja nicht stören.", Gwen fixierte Bree kurz, dann verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und ohne sich begleiten zu lassen nach draußen.

„Wer war denn die Vogelscheuche?", wunderte sich Andrew, während er das Besteck polierte und ordentlich auf dem Tisch verteilte. 

„Die neue Nachbarin.", antwortete seine Mutter, nicht ohne ihrem Sohn vorher einen strafenden Blick zu zuwerfen, während gleichzeitig im Flur das Telefon schellte. Jemand verlangte sie zu sprechen.

„Wer war das?",

Mike Delfino fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte hinauf zu den Stufen, von denen aus sein Mitbewohner mit ihm gesprochen hatte. 

„Hab ich dich gerade bei etwas erwischt?", amüsierte sich Carlos, während er sich die Jeanshose zuknöpfte und herabkam, um seinen Tag zu beginnen. 

Mike verneinte mit einer schnellen Bewegung und antwortete dann: „Das war nur Susan, sie hat vor für die neue Nachbarin eine Party zu geben und hat gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hätte zu kommen."

„Aha, aha. So, so.", war alles, was Carlos erwiderte, aber Mike wusste genau, worauf er anspielte. Also räusperte er sich verlegen, weil er selbst wusste, dass Carlos damit eventuell nicht Unrecht hatte: „Wir sind nur Freunde, sonst nichts."

„Natürlich.", amüsiert kichernd ging Carlos in die Küche und holte sich ein Bier heraus, was Mike mit einem Naserümpfen kommentierte. Bier zum Frühstück. So was konnte nur Carlos. „Eine neue Nachbarin sagst du.", Carlos dachte nach: „Sieht sie heiß aus?"

„Was weiß ich. Hab sie nur kurz gesehen und ich glaube schon das sie verheiratet ist.", Mike zuckte mit den Schultern, um zu signalisieren, dass er sich dafür nicht interessierte. Carlos aber wusste genau, was Mike gerade durch den Kopf ging. Das Gespräch mit Susan. Er musste etwas unternehmen, denn obwohl er Mike die Geschichte mit dem besten Freund mehr erzählt hatte, um bei ihm wohnen zu können, hatte sich doch in den letzten Wochen eine wirklich feste Freundschaft entwickelt und Carlos wollte nicht, dass sein Kumpel nachher vielleicht noch enttäuscht sein würde, wenn nicht alles so lief, wie er es sich erträumt hatte.

„Hey, als dein bester Freund.", begann Carlos zwischen zwei Schlücken: „Will ich dir nur sagen, dass du aufpassen solltest."

„Wieso denn? Susan ist doch nicht gefährlich.", Mike begann damit seinen Werkzeugkasten zu füllen und die unnötigen Werkzeuge drapierte er auf dem Tisch.

„Susan nicht, aber was war da doch gleich mit der: _Ian will nicht, dass wir uns wieder sehen, _Regel!", als Mike ihn deswegen finster anblickte, hob Carlos beschwichtigend die Hände: „Ich sag ja nur. Dennoch hoffe ich das es zwischen euch doch noch was wird. Ihr wart so ein süßes Pärchen. Und das sag ich...", er lachte einmal schallend auf: „...als Mann.", dann begab er sich wieder die Stufen hinauf.

„Kann sein.", Mike hatte den Werkzeugkasten umgeräumt und hob ihn jetzt hoch, ging hinüber zur Tür: „Bin gleich zurück."

„Wohin gehst du denn? Zu Susan!", kicherte Carlos. Es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß seinen Freund zu ärgern. 

Der Klempner aber entschloss sich davon nicht provozieren zu lassen und antwortete stattdessen ruhig: „Nein, Ida Greenberg hat angerufen...ich soll ein paar neue Rohre verlegen." 

Im hinausgehen hörte er noch, wie Carlos: „Ich wette du hättest mehr Spaß daran bei Susan ein Rohr zu verlegen." hinzufügte, doch dann war die Tür geschlossen und Mike begann seinen Tag. Als er auf die Uhr sah, musste er feststellen, dass er gut in der Zeit war. Kurz vor eins. 

Als Susan auflegte, ertappte sie sich selbst dabei, wie sie fröhlich strahlte. Erschrocken sah sie sich selbst in dem Spiegel im Flur an, während ihr Lächeln langsam erstarb. So durfte sie nicht denken, nicht jetzt. Sie und Ian waren glücklich und das wollte sie sich selbst nicht kaputt machen. 

Einwenig resigniert blickte sie hinüber zur noch nicht komplett gereinigten Mikrowelle und sie entschloss es dabei zu belassen. Julie würde sich schon darum kümmern. Sie selbst hatte ja noch eine ganze Menge wichtigeres zu tun. Einer dieser Punkte war, die neue Nachbarin zu kontaktieren und sie einzuladen zu einer Party am morgigen Tag. Die anderen Freundinnen hatte sie ebenfalls noch nicht kontaktiert. Darum wählte sie erst Brees, dann Gabis und am Schluss Lynettes Nummer.

Ihre beiden ersten Freundinnen zeigten sich von der Idee sehr begeistert, während Lynette nicht zu erreichen war. Sie hatte heute morgen gesehen, wie sie ihre Kinder zur Schule gefahren hatte. Also ging es Lynette nach dem Schuss in den Oberarm wieder besser. Was sie den ganzen Tag trieb, war für Susan ein Rätsel.

Ihren Freundinnen hatte sie allen gesagt, dass sie die Nachricht weiter verbreite sollte. So würde es also sehr schnell soweit sein, dass es die ganze Nachbarschaft wusste. 

„Okay.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, während sie auf und ab ging und auf einer Liste, die sie eben beim Telefonat mit Bree – wo sie auch davon erfahren hatte, dass die neue Nachbarin eben bei Bree zu Hause gewesen war, um sich etwas zu borgen und dabei ganz interessiert das Haus gemustert hatte- erstellt hatte. 

Die Information über Brees merkwürdigen Besuch hatte sie in dem Willen eine Party zu schmeißen noch bestärkt. 

„Location, check. Gäste, check. Essen...ähem...check. Das läuft ja wie am Schnürchen.", nervös kaute sie auf dem Bleistift herum. Eigentlich war alles so gut wie erledigt. Sie würde nachher nur bei Lynette anrufen müssen, um nach Biertischen zu fragen, an denen die Nachbarschaft sitzen konnte.

Da Tom gerade an seiner Pizzeria bastelte, würden sie sicher so etwas haben. „Die Deko.", fiel Susan ein. Doch sie würde heute wirklich keine Zeit mehr haben, um das noch in Angriff zu nehmen und Bree und Gabi hatten alle schon Aufgaben übernommen. Bree würde für das Essen sorgen, Gabi für die Getränke. 

_Edie..._

Der Name war der erste, der ihr in diesem Moment einfiel und obwohl Susan nicht viel Wert auf Edies Gesellschaft legte, blieb ihr doch keine Alternative. 

Also wählte sie die Nummer.

„Edie Britt.", meldete sich ihre Kontrahentin am Apparat. _Mist, _eigentlich hatte Susan gehofft, Edie wäre mit ihrer morgendlichen Joggingrunde noch nicht fertig. Aber leider hatte sie sich verschätzt, also meldete sie sich mit Engelsgleicher Stimme: „Edie, hi. Ich bin's, Susan."

„Aha.", sofort schwang die Stimme der blonden Frau ins Kühle und wurde defensiv: „Was willst du!"

„Ich gebe für unsere neue Nachbarin eine kleine Party. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht vielleicht bei der Dekoration helfen könntest. Nichts besonderes. Ein paar Papiergirlanden und so Zeug.", Schweigen herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung, also fügte Susan: „Du bist natürlich eingeladen.", hinzu.

„Super. Okay, bis wann soll die Deko stehen?", sofort veränderte sich Edies Stimme. Sie genoss es sichtlich, dass Susan von ihr Abhängig war. 

„Morgen Mittag, habe ich gedacht.", dieser Termin erschien Susan als angebracht, da morgen Samstag war und die meisten Nachbarn dann auch zu Hause waren. 

„Gut. Bis morgen dann.", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, legte Edie auf und ließ Susan mit dem monotonen _tut-tut-tut _zurück.

Schließlich legte Susan die Liste weg und begab sich über die Straße zum Haus der neuen Nachbarin. Da das Telefon vermutlich noch nicht angeschlossen war und die Nummer vermutlich nicht mehr dieselbe war, die auch Martha Huber genutzt hatte, musste Susan auf dem direkten Weg zu ihr gehen.

Als sie in die Nähe des Hauses kam, vernahm sie merkwürdige Geräusche. So, als würde jemand bohren, sägen und hämmern. Doch vor der Haustür stand kein Handwerkerwagen oder etwas ähnliches.

_Macht sie das alles alleine? Wollte sie nicht eigentlich kochen?_

Susan klopfte und wartete dann. Das Bohrergeräusch verstummte und einige Sekunden später ging die Tür auf. Der von blonden Haaren eingerahmte Kopf schob sich durch die Tür und kristallblaue Augen sahen Susan direkt ins Gesicht.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, diese Augen würden bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken können. Doch Susan ließ sich nicht verunsichern: „Hallo. Ich bin Susan Mayer von gegenüber.", die Hausfrau deutete auf ihr Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite: „Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen."

„Ach was. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wollte die Nachbarin mit freundlicher Stimme wissen. Das sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte, schien sie gar nicht zu stören.

„Hier in der Wisteria Lane ist es irgendwie Brauch, dass wir die neuen Nachbarn zu einer kleinen Party einladen.", begann Susan.

„Ich weiß.", fiel ihr die blonde Frau ins Wort: „Ich habe diesen Brauch mit eingeführt."

„Oh.", Susan war überrascht: „Dann haben Sie schon mal hier gelebt?"

„Ja. Vor vielen Jahren."

„Das ist ja witzig. Wie kommt es, dass sie umzogen?", Susan begann mit dem Smalltalk, das war gut. Vielleicht würde sie so an einige Informationen herankommen können. Das merkwürdige und verspätete auftauchen ihrer neuen Nachbarin hatte sie neugierig gemacht.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.", blockte ihr Gegenüber ab: „Wann ist die Party?"

„Morgen Mittag, ich hoffe Sie haben Zeit."

„Natürlich. Soll ich irgendwas mitbringen?"

„Nein. Nur gute Laune.", Susan machte mit den Fingern zwei Pistolen und kniff amüsiert das linke Auge zu: „Super. Dann bis morgen Mittag."

„Ja.", die Tür wurde geschlossen und Susan ging zurück nach Hause mit dem Gefühl, dass die Nachbarin vielleicht doch vollkommen in Ordnung war.

Wenn sie sich da mal nicht täuschen würde. 

Während Susan über die Straße ging, begab sich Gwendolyn wieder hinab in den Keller. Der Keller wirkte wie jeder andere Keller. Hohe Regale, voll bis oben hin mit allerlei Krempel. In der Ecke, in der Art vor einigen Wochen noch die Bilder der Kinder hängen hatte, hing nun ein Tuch von der einen zur anderen Seite gespannt und dahinter brannte das grelle Licht einer Baustellenlampe. 

„Pah.", Gwen versuchte die Staubflocken, die sich unter dem Tuch hindurch auf dem Teppich abgelagert hatten, mit dem Fuß einzureiben. Als dies nicht gelang, schob sie das Tuch bei Seite und blickte auf die Szene dahinter.

Einer der beiden Möbelpacker vom heutigen Morgen trug nun einen Blaumann und hatte einen Bohrer geschultert. Die Baustellenlampe leuchtete auf die Gegenüberliegende Wand und entblößte die Anfänge eines Tunnels.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.", sagte Gwen, auch wenn der Möbelpacker sie vermutlich nicht hören würde, da er gegen den Lärm des Bohrers Ohrenschützer trug. Also gab sie ihm einfach ein Zeichen und er startete den Bohrer wieder.

Gwen lächelte zufrieden. Die Entscheidung erneut in die Wisteria Lane zu ziehen würde sich doch rentieren. Immerhin gab es hier noch ein unvollendete Geschichte...

Fortsetzung folgt:


	3. Der letzte Schliff

_So hier nun das neuste Kapitel meiner Desperate Housewives Fanfiction. Vielen Dank an Cora, dass sie mir dabei geholfen hat all meine Fehler zu korrigieren und einige Ausdrücke...die mir, sagen wir mal, einwenig misslungen sind zu verbessern. Also hiermit danke ich dir wirklich von ganzem Herzen...(ich weiß, meine Komma-Fehler-Zahl ist erschreckend hoch, oder? Irgendwie war ich voll nicht in Form in der Zeit)._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen...und vergesst nicht fleißig zu reviewen..._

Drei

Der letzte Schliff

„_Das Kilo Kartoffel, nur heute, nur hier. Nur 1,95_",

schon zum achten Mal hörte Lynette diese Durchsage, während sie sich durch die Regalreihen zwängte und die Zutaten für heute Abend suchte. Seit der Geiselnahme war schon etwas mehr als eine Woche vergangen und langsam fühlte sie sich wieder gut.

Aber ihrem Sohn zur Liebe verzichtete sie darauf in demselben Supermarkt einzukaufen, damit er auch beruhigt in der Schule sitzen konnte. Dieser Verzicht hatte aber zur Folge, dass sie nun viel länger brauchte, um alle Zutaten zusammen zu suchen.

Nachdem die Durchsage mit einem nervigen _bing-bing-bing _angekündigt worden war, ließen es sich die Verkäufer nicht nehmen, die Abfolge erneut spielen zu lassen, um auch alle Kunden auf das Ende der wichtigen Durchsage aufmerksam zu machen.

„Bohnen...", murmelte Lynette leise, während sie aufmerksam die Reihen durchging auf der Suche nach Bohnen. Es gab alles: Bohneneintopf, Steak mit Bohnen, Bohnenersatz, Bohnenpüree...aber nur keine einfachen, frischen Bohnen. Jedenfalls hatte Lynette noch nicht das Glück gehabt, welche zu entdecken.

Während sie so in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft war, merkte sie nicht, wie ihr –noch ziemlich mager gefüllter- Einkaufswagen einen anderen ansteuerte. Erst, als die zwei Metallkörbe kollidierten, zuckte Lynette erschrocken zusammen und bemerkte das Missgeschick.

„Oh, es tut mir echt Leid.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und sie löste sich aus ihrer Position hinter dem Einkaufswagen.

Der zweite Wagen war bis oben hin gefüllt und natürlich hatte sich bei der Kollision der obere Teil des Stapels gelöst und war ins Rutschen gekommen. Dabei waren –wie hätte es auch anders sein können- eine Packung mit Eiern.

Hätte Lynette in dem Moment gewusst, wem der Wagen gehörte, hätte sie sich vielleicht nicht entschuldigt.

„Oh mein Gott.", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich und eine schemenhafte Gestalt huschte an ihr vorbei und sammelte die, im Eiweiß schwimmenden, Sachen wieder auf: „Verdammt."

Lynette verzog das Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, dass die Frau sich direkt mit dem Rock ebenfalls in die zerbrochenen Eier gekniet hatte.

„Es tut mir echt Leid.", begann Lynette: „Der Wagen kam aus dem Nichts."

„Er stand da schon seit einigen Minuten.", wurde sie angefahren und dann blickte die Frau endlich auf. Sie trug ihr Haar lang, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Tyra?", Lynette zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lynette?", die Wut wich sofort einer freudigen Überraschung: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ach ja, ganz gut und dir? Arbeitest du immer noch für _Sam & Simmons_?", hakte Lynette nach und die Eier und die versauten Sachen waren für einen Moment vergessen.

„Nein.", gab Tyra Cole zurück.

Lynette kannte Tyra von ihrem früheren Arbeitsplatz und eigentlich hatte sie Tyra niemals leiden können. Schließlich hatte sie immer so eine aufdringliche und fordernde Art gehabt. Anscheinend hatte sie sich aber verändert, denn diese Tyra Cole, die nun vor Lynette stand, hätte als erstes: „Oh Lynette, den Rock bezahlst du aber.", gesagt und sich nicht freudig nach ihr erkundigt.

„Wir eröffnen demnächst ein Restaurant in Fairview!", Lynette hörte die Worte ihrer ehemaligen Kollegin sehr deutlich, wollte sie aber nicht realisieren.

„Wirklich?!", Lynette kicherte unsicher und strich sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht: „Das ist ja toll."

„Und was machst du? Weiterhin die Hausfrau?", Tyra fasste Lynette unbewusst am Arm an, was Lynette in dem Moment aber als nicht besonders angenehm empfand.

„Nein. Ich arbeite bei _Parcher & Murphy _in der Werbebranche.", gab Lynette zurück: „Und wie es der Zufall so will, eröffnet mein Mann demnächst auch ein Lokal hier in Fairview."

„Wirklich?", Tyra zog das Wort unnötig in die Länge und kicherte danach: „Dann sind wir ja bald in der Konkurrenz."

„Sieht so aus.", unmerklich stemmte Lynette die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Aber wir wollen doch nicht wie kleine Kinder sein. Wünschen wir beiden das Beste.", gab Tyra zurück und blickte dann auf den Fleck an ihrem Rock, als hätte sie ihn vorher noch nicht bemerkt: „Oh nein. So ein Mist aber auch. Das war ein Versace."

„Tut mir Leid.", gab Lynette noch mal zurück und verdrehte die Augen: „Wenn du willst, wasch ich den für dich, wenn du ihn mir mitgibst."

„Soll ich dann nur in Unterwäsche nach Hause gehen, wie stellst du dir das vor, Lynette?", obwohl das ein eindeutiger Angriff war, gelang es Tyra den Balanceakt zwischen Wut und Freundlichkeit noch mit einem Lächeln zu unterstreichen, was für Lynette aber eher wie ein Zähnefletschen vorkam: „Am Besten du stellst mir einen Check aus. Sauber krieg ich den nie mehr und es wäre doch echt nicht schön mit einem Versace herum zu rennen, der einen großen unansehnlichen Fleck hat, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht.", bemerkte Lynette vollkommen entwaffnet. Tyra war im Recht und irgendwie ahnte Lynette auch, dass dies noch nicht das Ende sein würde.

Am Nachmittag des Einzuges von Gwendolyn Bohmer in die Wisteria Lane musste Edie Britt zwei Dinge erkennen. Zum einen, dass ihre Knochen nach dem Joggen schmerzten, weshalb ihr der Gedanke kam, sie könnte eventuell alt werden. Zum anderen, dass über Nacht scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts im Garten ihrer Nachbarn, ein Teich entstanden war. Zu Edies Schreck hatte sie ebenfalls erfahren müssen, dass dieser Teich ihr auch trotz ihres hohen Zauns den letzten Nerv raubte.

Edie sah sich schon selbst in einigen Tagen, wenn der Sommer erstmal richtig Einzug in die Wisteria Lane gehalten hatte, auf der Terrasse liegend und mit Mosquitos kämpfend. Außerdem besaß der neue Teich ihrer Nachbarn eine Art Springbrunnen, der auf –scheinbar- ästhetische Weise Wasser gen Himmel feuerte.

Dass bei jedem Windhauch das Schmutzwasser zu Edie auf die Terrasse geweht wurde, hatte sie vorhin schon am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen.

Darum stand sie jetzt – vor Wut kochend- in der Küche ihres Hauses und beobachtete, wie das Sprühwasser ihre Terrasse benässte.

In diesem Moment entschied Edie sich dafür, dass etwas getan werden musste. Doch da sie, wie auch alle anderen Frauen in der Wisteria Lane, Skandale eher vermeiden wollte, entschied sie sich für einen freundlichen Weg es mitzuteilen.

Nach wenigen Minuten schlug sie aber das Buch mit den verschiedenen Backrezepten ihrer Mutter wieder zu und murmelte: „Ich seh doch nicht aus wie so eine Null-Acht-Fünfzehn Bree."

Dann musste es eben anders gehen.

Edie verließ ihr Haus und ging hinüber zu den Nachbarn. George und Gina Hudson waren an sich nette Senioren, doch Edie hatte genug. Sie würde sich ihre Freiheiten nicht nehmen lassen und sie würde schon gar nicht ihre makellose Haut mit Mosquitos teilen wollen. Wenn es den Trockenpflaumen von Nachbarn nichts ausmachte, war es Edie egal.

Aber nicht mit ihr!

Sie klingelte und wartete. Niemand öffnete, also klingelte sie erneut. Als sie sich langsam blöd vorkam und bemerkte, wie im Gegenüberliegenden Haus die Vorhänge vorwurfsvoll zur Seite gezogen wurden, entschied sie sich erneut um. Edie umrundete das kleine Haus der Hudsons und fand das alte Ehepaar –wie hätte es auch anders sein können- auf ihrer eigenen Terrasse sitzend und den neuen Gartenteich bewundernd.

„Misses Hudson, Mister Hudson.", grüßte Edie so freundlich, wie sie konnte.

„Edie. Meine Güte, wie lang ist es her.", Gina Hudson erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und drückte Edie einen freundlichen Kuss auf die Wange, lächelte und deutete auf den dritten, freien Stuhl: „Setzen Sie sich. Es ist so schön Sie noch mal zu sehen."

„Ja. Erstaunlich wie wenig Zeit man füreinander hat.", auch Edie lächelte, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinte.

Dennoch ließ sie sich dazu bewegen auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

„Wir sind immer zu Hause.", sagte George mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und wollte ihr väterlich über die Wange streicheln, was Edie aber durch ein Zurückziehen des Kopfes für ihn nicht möglich machte:„Noch immer so jung und wunderschön, wie immer."

„Danke.", Edie fühlte sich –trotz des fortgeschrittenen Alters ihres Nachbarn- sehr geschmeichelt über das Kompliment. Außerdem bestätigte es sie darin, dass sie vielleicht doch noch nicht alt wurde. Obwohl sie auch ohne die Komplimente eines alten Mannes wusste, dass sie auf viele Männer immer noch eine eindeutige Wirkung hatte.

„Wie ich sehe haben Sie einen neune Gartenteich.", setzte Edie an, bevor die Hudsons sie dazu bewegen konnten noch etwas länger zu bleiben und mit ihnen die Tagesschau (Anmerkung des Autors: Oder wie auch immer das bei den Amerikanern heißt.) zu sehen.

„Ja. Seit heute morgen. Ist er nicht wundervoll?", fragte Gina.

„Ja. Und dann erst dieser Springbrunnen.", brachte Edie gequält heraus. Wie konnte sie es den Rentnern erklären, ohne ihre Herzen zu brechen. Aber sie würde es tun müssen, also atmete Edie einmal tief durch und setze dann an: „Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen reden. Hören Sie...", doch dann fiel ihr Gina ins Wort: „...George, zeig ihr doch mal was wir heute früh gekauft haben."

Der alte Mann nickte freundlich und verschwand im Haus.

„Was ich eben sagen wollte.", begann Edie von neuem: „Ihr Gartenteich...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn dann war George Hudson auch schon wieder zurück mit einer kleinen Plastikwanne in den Händen.

Er stellte die Wanne neben Edie ab und die blonde Frau schauderte, als sie die zwei riesigen Koikarpfen darin erblickte.

„Sind die nicht wunderschön.", George lachte freundlich und fordernd auf. Er wartete, dass Edie ihm zustimmte.

„Das sind sie in der Tat.", Edie schluckte, als die kalten Augen des dummen Fisches ihren Blick trafen. Nein, sie würde den Alten jetzt nicht das Herz brechen können. Sie musste es anders anstellen. Edie Britt mochte zwar für ihre gemeine und direkte Art bekannt sein, aber auch sie entdeckte in sich ab und zu mal etwas Freundlichkeit. Leider gehörte dazu auch, dass sie alten Menschen, deren Kinder vor vielen Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren und die sowieso vom Schicksal gezeichnet waren, nicht auf direktem Wege das Herz brechen wollte.

„Ach wissen Sie.", Edie tat so, als würde sie auf ihre Armbanduhr sehen und erhob sich: „Es ist schon echt spät. Ich hab noch einen Kuchen im Ofen stehen...", log sie: „...viel Spaß mit ihrem Gartenteich.", damit verabschiedete sie sich ohne auf die Rufe der alten Frau zu achten, die noch wollte, dass sie doch auf ein Stück Torte hier blieb, weil es doch bestimmt so viel zu erzählen gab.

Als Edie aus dem Blickfeld des Ehepaars war, murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst: „So lange dieser verdammte Teich noch da steht."

Wenn sie es ihnen nicht direkt sagen konnte, würde sie eben einen anderen Weg finden müssen. Edie Britt war kein Mensch, der sich von einem wasserspeienden Gartenteich besiegen ließ. Der Kampf war eröffnet...

„Puh.", Gabi ließ sich in den Stuhl neben ihrem Modeberater Vern fallen, während die Mädchen die allesamt _Miss Schneeflocke _werden wollten, sich umzogen und bald von ihren Eltern abgeholt werden würden.

„Das hast du echt super gemacht.", lobte Vern seine Freundin. Er und Gabi waren schon seit einigen Jahren befreundet, seitdem Gabrielle in die Wisteria Lane gezogen war und trotz ihrer Tätigkeiten als Hausfrau, die sie mehr oder weniger vernachlässigte, weiterhin auch das glorreiche Leben der reichen Diva leben wollte.

Er hatte ihr damals bei so vielen Käufen zur Seite gestanden. Jetzt war daraus auch etwas wie Freundschaft geworden. Doch da Vern eindeutig Homosexuell war, würde daraus auch niemals mehr werden. Was Gabi aber auch niemals beabsichtigt hätte.

„Die Gören zu Ladies zu erziehen ist schwieriger als Eroberung der Normandie.", völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt zwirbelte Gabi an einer Haarsträhne herum.

„Seit wann weißt du etwas über Geschichte?", Vern schien regelrecht erstaunt zu sein, als er Gabi den Vergleich machen hörte.

„Nicht viel.", das ehemalige Model zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aber dennoch macht es Spaß die Kleinen zu coachen."

„Das merke ich.", Vern lächelte sie an und seine asiatischen Züge unterstrichen die Freundlichkeit noch ein wenig: „Du blühst da richtig auf. Man erkennt dich gar nicht mehr wieder."

„Ich weiß.", Gabrielle seufzte: „Schrecklich, nicht? Und nachher muss ich auch noch die Getränke für eine langweilige Party besorgen."

„Tja. Das ist das Leben der Hausfrau."

„Vermutlich. Das geht mir echt auf den Nerv. Weißt du, was ich jetzt echt gebrauchen könnte?", Gabi ließ Vern kurz zappeln, hoffte das er vielleicht von selbst darauf kommen würde. Doch als er ihr Vorschlug einen Kognak zu konsumieren, schlug sie ihn sanft auf die Schulter: „Nein.", dann rückte sie mit dem Vorschlag heraus: „Ich glaub wir beide müssten noch mal shoppen gehen."

Vern schluckte hörbar.

„Was ist?", Gabi wurde misstrauisch und kniff die Augen bedrohlich zusammen.

„Ähem...", druckste Vern herum: „...heute kann ich echt nicht."

„Wieso denn das nicht? Du hast mir noch nie abgesagt. Seit wann hast du denn ein Privatleben?", Gabrielle merkte gar nicht, wie sie selbst wieder gemein wurde. Das geschah aber oft, wenn sie nicht das bekam, was sie wollte.

„Ich glaube, dass ich in nächster Zeit absolut keine Zeit mehr haben werde.", stieß Vern kleinlaut hervor.

„Das ist ja komisch. Wieso bist du so verängstigt?", Gabi rückte mit dem Gesicht näher an ihn heran. Die Stille, die nun entstand, wurde unterbrochen als eines der Mädchen fröhlich: „Mommy.", rief.

Gabi blickte in Richtung des Mädchens und erkannte, dass es der kleine Trampel war, der erst seit kurzem in ihrer Gruppe mitmachte.

Die Glastür, die den Raum von dem Flur trennte, war geöffnet und darin stand eine hoch gewachsene, braunhaarige Frau. Sie hatte einen perfekten Körper und volle, geschwungene Lippen.

„Guten Tag.", grüßte die Frau. Dass sich ein so unansehnlicher Mann, wie der Vater der Kleinen, eine so schöne Frau haben könnte, hätte Gabi nie für möglich gehalten. Schon auf den ersten Blick erkannte Gabrielle, dass die Frau einen perfekten Geschmack hatte. Sie trug ein mintfarbenes Kleid und dazu passende Schuhe, die Gabrielle sehr bekannt vorkamen.

Ebenso wie das Kleid. Es war enganliegend, knielang und hatte nur einen kleinen, aber eleganten Ausschnitt, der eine von Goldfäden durchzogene Schnur als Zierde trug. Woher kannte Gabrielle nur dieses Kleid?

„Guten Tag. Schön Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Ihre Tochter ist ja ein echtes Talent.", Gabi strich dem Mädchen über die Wange und blickte währenddessen der Frau in die Augen.

„Danke. Marcy spricht nur in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen, Miss Marquez.", dann löste sich der Blick von Gabrielle und blieb an Vern hängen: „Okay, können wir?!"

Gabis Augen weiteten sich unbemerkt, als ihr endlich einfiel, woher sie Schuhe und Kleid kannte. Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen fiel ihr Blick auf Vern. Es war dasselbe Kleid, was er ihr vor einigen Monaten empfohlen hatte. _Verräter._

Er formte mit den Lippen ein stummes: _Sorry..._und ging hinüber zu der Frau.

„War nett Sie kennen gelernt zu haben.", verabschiedete sich die Frau und verließ den Raum mit Marcy und Vern. Dieser faltete die Hände vor der Brust und sah Gabi flehend an, während sie aus ihrem Blickfeld entwichen.

Zum Abschied deutete Gabi mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger einer Hand erst auf ihre Augen dann zeigte sie nur noch mit dem Zeigefinger auf Vern. _Ich behalt dich im Auge. _

Dann waren sie um die Ecke verschwunden und ließen eine empörte Gabrielle Marquez zurück. Das Vern Züge einer Prostituierten hatte, war für Gabi neu und sie war entsetzt darüber.

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich doch ihrer langweiligen Aufgabe zu widmen und die Getränke für die neue Nachbarin zu besorgen.

Der Party fehlte der letzte Schliff und Gabrielle Marquez entschloss sich diesen zu besorgen. Also griff sie nach ihrer Prada Handtasche und stolzierte aus dem Raum hinunter zu ihrem Aston Martin DB 9 Convertible, sah noch, wie Vern unten in die schwarze Limousine der Frau einstieg und verwünschte ihn aus tiefster Seele.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	4. Wohin mit all den Sorgen

_Ein neues Kapitel von mir. Es war schon längere Zeit fertig, ist nur einwenig in Vergessenheit geraten. Hoffentlich verzeiht man mir das. :-) Jedenfalls ist hier nun das neue Kapitel: Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

Vier

Wohin mit all den Sorgen

Das Essen war fertig. Genau zum richtigen Moment.

Als die Zeitschaltuhr des Ofens ein leises _Pling _vernehmen ließ, wurde vorne die Hautür geöffnet. Orson Hodge, der Herr des Hauses, kam nach Hause. Bree gelang es noch die Handschuhe überzustreifen und den Ofen zu öffnen, als Orson –seine Tasche auf der Anrichte ablegend- hineinkam.

„Hallo Liebling.", grüßte er sie und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf, während Bree noch in die Hocke ging und das Lamm herauszog.

„Das riecht gut.", bemerkte ihr Mann sich die Lippen leckend.

„Orson.", Bree stellte das Lamm beinah auf der Tasche ihres Mannes ab: „Worüber haben wir vor einigen Tagen noch geredet?"

Der Zahnarzt blieb in der Bewegung stehen und legte die Stirn in Falten und begann damit die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes aufzuknöpfen: „Das du noch einen Schwung neuer Töpfe brauchst?"

„Nein.", Bree verdrehte ihre Augen, während sie das Lammfleisch mit einem großen Messer bearbeitete und –um ihrem Mann ein Zeichen zu geben- scheinbar aus versehen mit dem Ellebogen gegen seine Ledertasche stieß.

„Das wir neue Vorhänge brauchen?", versuchte es Orson erneut. Die Anspielung seiner Frau war ihm vollkommen entgangen, deshalb streifte er sein Jackett ab und hang es über die Stuhllehne.

„Nein."

„Nun komm schon. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.", Orson zuckte mit den Achseln und knöpfte auch den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes auf, so dass er sich nicht mehr so eingezwängt fühlte.

„Zu schade.", Bree ließ das mit Soße beschmierte Messer auf der Aktentasche ihres Mannes liegen und noch bevor er protestieren konnte, warf sie ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und trug das geschnittene Lamm ins Esszimmer.

Schließlich kam auch bei Orson die Erkenntnis.

„Oh.", machte er und beeilte sich seine Sachen zusammen zu kramen und hastete damit in den Flur, schleuderte alles die Treppe hinauf und rannte dann wieder ins Esszimmer, strich sich sein schwarzes Haar bei Seite und lächelte unschuldig: „Das sieht köstlich aus."

„Danke.", gab Bree zurück und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen: „Kannst du Andrew rufen, das Essen ist fertig."

„Natürlich.", dann verschwand Orson erneut hinter der Tür und einen Moment später hörte man ihn laut: „Andrew, essen!", rufen.

Als ihr Mann wieder im Raum war, warf Bree ihm einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, zog die Topfhandschuhe aus und strich sich eine lose Strähne zurück: „Das hätte ich auch selber hinbekommen."

„Hey.", grüßte ihr Sohn seinen Stiefvater und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder: „Sieht gut aus. Darf man anfangen?"

„Natürlich.", Bree reichte ihm die Barbecue Gabel, so dass er anfangen konnte.

„Wie war dein Tag Liebling.", wand sich Bree an Orson.

„Ganz normal. Heute war Hubert Fletcher in der Praxis, hat sich die Zähne bleichen lassen.", erzählte ihr Mann.

„Hubert Fletcher?", Bree grinste amüsiert: „Wusste ich doch, dass er nicht nur mit Gottes Hilfe so makellos aussieht."

„Gott hätte aber richtig miserable Arbeit geleistet, wenn er allein an Fletchers Aussehen schuld wäre.", beide stimmten in schadenfrohes Gelächter ein, was Andrew nur mit einem amüsierten: „Pff.", kommentierte.

Als seine Mutter und ihr neuer Ehemann verstummt waren, begann er: „Mom, ist es okay wenn ich heute Abend mit ein paar Jungs weggehe."

„Welche Jungs?", hakte seine Mutter nach und schob sich ein Stück Lamm in den Mund, kaute genüsslich darauf herum.

„Ein paar Kumpels aus meiner Klasse.", erklärte Andrew.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht solltest du...", doch Orson unterbrach seine Frau: „...geh ruhig. Komm aber nicht zu spät nach Hause, sonst machen deine Mutter und ich uns noch Sorgen."

„Danke.", auf Andrews Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab: „Um mich müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich hab mein Pensum an Unsinn schon erreicht."

„Das ist beruhigend.", Bree strich ihrem Sohn sanft über das Handgelenk als Zeichen dafür, dass sie sehr stolz darauf war, wie er sich in den letzten Wochen seit seiner Rückkehr verändert hatte.

In der Tat zeigte sich nichts mehr von dem alten Andrew, der so voller Groll gegen seine eigene Mutter war, dass er sogar mit dem Freund der Mutter geschlafen hatte, um ihr eins auszuwischen. Jetzt war er hilfsbereit, freundlich und schien sogar Verständnis für das Verhalten seiner Mutter zu zeigen.

Gerade, als Bree wieder ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, wurde die Eingangstür ein zweites Mal geöffnet. „Hi.", vernahmen alle die vertraute Stimme von Danielle Van De Kamp.

„Danielle?!", rief ihre Mutter zurück.

„Ja?"

„Kannst du mal herkommen?", verlangte Bree von ihrer Tochter.

Ein schweres Seufzen war zu vernehmen und dann gefolgt von einem lauten Poltern. Orson und Andrew tauschten Blicke aus, die mehr verrieten als sie sollten. Die zwei konnten sich schon denken, was das Poltern zu bedeuten hatte.

„Was'n?!", wollte Danielle wissen, als sie ins Zimmer kam, die Augen unnatürlich weit aufgerissen und mehrmals blinzelnd.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", hakte Bree nach, der das Verhalten ihrer Tochter nicht entgangen war. Die richtigen Schlüsse hatte sie aber noch nicht gezogen.

„Türlich!", Danielle winkte übertrieben heftig ab, was Andrew mit einem räuspern kommentierte: „Kann ich dann...duschen gehen?!"

Schließlich schien auch Bree die Wahrheit zu dämmern und ihre Kinnlade klappte runter, wie sie es oft tat, wenn der rothaarigen Frau etwas unangenehmes klar wurde und sie erhob sich so hastig von ihrem Platz, dass der Rotwein über die weiße Tischdecke kippte.

Ohne Kommentar erhob sich Orson und holte schnell eine große Portion Salz, mit der er den Rotweinfleck versuchen würde aus der Tischdecke zu ziehen.

„Bist du etwa betrunken?!", fragte Bree ihre Tochter mit Empörung in der Stimme. Die Frage war rein rhetorisch, denn die Antwort wussten hier alle anwesenden.

„Wer? Ich?", Danielle zeigte auf ihren Brustkorb und schwankte leicht: „Neeeeeein!"

„Natürlich bist du das!", gab Bree zischend zurück und ging auf ihre Tochter zu, umfasste sie mit festem Griff an den Oberarmen: „Was fällt dir ein dich schon am frühen Nachmittag zu betrinken?! Warst du nicht in der Schule?"

„Warum sollte ich da hingehen?", Danielle dehnte die Worte viel zu lang, was ihre Mutter umso mehr in der Befürchtung bestätigte.

„Weil es das Richtige ist!", gab Bree zurück und verpasste ihrer Tochter eine Ohrfeige. Orson und Andrew zuckten beide hörbar zusammen, als Brees Hand mit der Wange ihrer Tochter kollidierte.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen wand Danielle sich ab und hastete die Stufen hinauf, oben wurde eine Zimmertür zugeknallt.

Völlig entnervt ließ sich Bree am Tisch nieder: „Ich versteh das nicht. Was mache ich denn falsch mit ihr?"

„Nichts!", beruhigte Orson seine Frau und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen barg: „Danielle steckt in einer schweren Phase. Wir müssen ihr Zeit geben und Verständnis."

„Verständnis?", fragte Bree ungläubig: „Ich hab es versucht. Ich habe ihr Verständnis entgegen gebracht, als Matthew vor ihren Augen erschossen wurde, ich habe ihr Verständnis gezeigt, als sie mit dem Schulstoff nicht voran gekommen ist. Aber ich werde kein Verständnis dafür zeigen, dass sie mit einem verheirateten Mann geschlafen hat oder sich irgendwo betrinkt statt in die Schule zu gehen."

„Okay.", Orson zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann müssen wir wohl was anderes probieren."

„Wie wäre es mit Erziehungscamp!", schlug Andrew amüsiert vor.

„Wo es doch schon so gut bei dir funktioniert hat."

„Hat es doch!", doch dann Schwieg Andrew, als er den Blick seiner Mutter auffing und sie aßen schweigend zu Ende. Bree zwischen den Gedanken, was sollte sie bloß mit ihrer Tochter tun und was würde sie für die morgige Veranstaltung alles kochen müssen, schwankend.

Als Tom Scavo an diesem Nachmittag einen kurzen Zwischenstopp zu Hause einlegte, um seiner Familie guten Tag zu sagen und eventuell für ein paar Minuten mit seiner Frau im Schlafzimmer verschwinden zu können, vernahm er sehr deutlich die Geräusche von Renovierungsarbeiten im ehemaligen Haus der Misses Huber.

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Art, ihr vor kurzem sehr plötzlich verschwundener Nachbar, erst vor einigen Wochen die Renovierung an dem Haus abgeschlossen. Was also ging da jetzt schon wieder vor? Noch während er aus dem Auto stieg, kamen seine Jungs wie Orkane entgegen gerannt.

„Daddy!", waren die erfreuten Rufe und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seine Kinder einen nach dem anderen zu drücken. Der neuste Familienzuwachs Kayla, Toms Tochter die er bei einem One Night Stand noch vor der Zeit mit Lynette gezeugt hatte, hielt sich im Hintergrund, war aber dennoch sichtlich froh ihren Vater wieder zu sehen.

Seit ihre Mutter bei der Geiselnahme ums Leben gekommen war, lebte Kayla nun bei ihnen. Doch sie wollte oder konnte sich noch nicht richtig in das Leben ihrer neuen Familie einfügen.

Von seinen Kindern begleitet betrat Tom Scavo das Haus, indem er nun seit einigen Jahren lebte und das er auch nicht vorhatte jemals wieder zu verlassen, und rief: „Schatz, ich bin wieder zu Hause."

Aus der Küche kam ihm eine Frau entgegen, aber leider nicht die, die er erwartet hatte. „Das ist aber schön.", die alte McClusky lachte amüsiert auf: „Schatz!"

„Oh, Misses McClusky. Entschuldigung, ist Lynette noch nicht zu Hause?", fragte Tom nach. „Nein.", rief Porter.

„Nein.", stimmte Preston mit ein.

Porter und sein Bruder Preston waren Zwillinge, deshalb auch die idealen Gefährten füreinander. Leider hieß das auch, dass sie sich gegenseitig hochschaukelten und man sie umso schwieriger wieder ruhig bekam.

„Sie ist in einem neuen Supermarkt. Bei _NICE-PRICE _da ist es kein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht zurück ist.", Tom nickte als Antwort, dass er verstanden hatte, doch McClusky lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Nur so unter uns. Die sind echt schäbig organisiert."

„Okay, danke Misses McClusky. Sie können jetzt nach Hause gehen, ich bin ja hier.", Tom warf ihr sein Charmeurlächeln zu, was so viel hieß wie: _Ich dulde keine Widerworte..._

Schließlich nickte die alte Frau und klopfte Tom auf die Schulter: „In Ordnung.", dann griff sie sich ihre Handtasche: „Wir sehen uns später. Tschüss."

„Tschüss und vielen Dank fürs Aufpassen.", dann war Karen McClusky weg und Tom mit seinen Kindern alleine.

„Also, was habt ihr denn gerade gemacht?", wollte er von den Kindern wissen.

„Wir wollten gerade was zu essen kochen.", erklärte Kayla.

„Soso.", Tom überlegte: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch alle mit in die Pizzeria nehme und ihr dort als meine ersten Gäste speisen dürft?!"

In lautem Jubelgeschrei ausbrechend, begannen die Kinder ihre Sachen zu packen, während Tom zu seinem Mobiltelefon griff und die Nummer seiner Frau wählte.

„Hier Lynette?", meldete sie sich nach einigen Sekunden in denen Tom dem monotonen Freizeichen gelauscht hatte.

„Hey Schatz, ich bin's. Bist du noch immer im Supermarkt?"

„Ja. Du wirst nicht glauben wie schäbig die hier organisiert sind.", hörte er seine Frau die Worte der alten McClusky wiederholen und für einen Moment sah Tom sich selbst und seine Frau in einigen Jahren. Würden sie auch irgendwann so enden, wie ihre Nachbarin? Er hoffte es nicht.

„Ja ähem...", Tom wurde aber unterbrochen: „ Ich steh jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde an der Schnellkasse, kannst du dir das vorstellen. Ich dachte das Wörtchen Schnellkasse hätte in unserer heutigen Gesellschaft noch eine Bedeutung. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Lärm im Hintergrund?!"

„Die Kinder.", erklärte Tom seiner Frau: „Ich nehme sie mit in die Pizzeria. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja auch nachkommen."

„Klingt toll. Bekomm ich denn eine Pizza aufs Haus?", er hörte, wie seine Frau ihre erotische Stimme einsetzte. Was diese Stimme ausmachte, war ein leises Hauchen und ein verschmitzter Unterton, der sehr deutlich machte, worauf seine Frau anspielte.

„Natürlich."

„Oh, Apropos.", damit war die Stimmung auch schon wieder hinüber: „Ich habe eben Tyra Cole wieder getroffen. Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich gerade erfahren hab."

Die nächsten Minuten musste er sich anhören, was seine Frau berichtete und selbst, als sie ihm von der Sorge, die Coles könnten eine wirkliche Konkurrenz für ihr kleines Unternehmen werden, erzählte, blieb Tom ruhig, während die Kinder immer unruhiger würden.

„Okay. Schatz, die Kinder warten. Ich liebe dich, bis nachher.", beendete Tom schließlich das Gespräch.

„Warum habt ihr so lange telefoniert?", wollte Porter wissen.

„Ist Mommy krank?", hakte Parker, ihr dritter und jüngster Sohn nach.

„Nein.", Tom machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit der Hand: „Also kommt, Mommy kommt nachher auch zu uns in die Pizzeria.", während er hinausging und ins Auto stieg, ging ihm das Gespräch mit seiner Frau noch mal durch den Kopf.

„Die Coles eröffnen ebenfalls ein Restaurant, kannst du dir das vorstellen?", hatte sie gesagt. Das war ja noch absolut unbedenklich gewesen.

„Tyra Cole schien nicht sonderlich überrascht über die Neuigkeit, dass wir ebenfalls ein Lokal eröffnen.",

hatte sie ebenfalls gesagt.

Auch das war noch unbedenklich.

„Unser ganzes Erspartes steckt in der Pizzeria. Was, wenn die Coles größeren Erfolg haben?",

hatte sie ebenfalls gesagt. Da hatte es klick gemacht.

Seiner Frau zu Liebe hatte er nur: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Schatz. Scavos Pizza wird der Hit.", erwidert.

Das gerade das ihn sorgte, hatte er ihr verschwiegen und er fühlte sich auch nicht gut bei der Sache. Eigentlich hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie sich nie wieder etwas verschweigen würden. Aber genau das hatte Tom jetzt getan. Er hatte seine Sorgen nicht erwähnt. So viel gab es in der Pizzeria zu tun und mit jedem Tag, mit dem er die große Eröffnung verschob, fraß ihm die Zeit ein immer größeres Loch ins Portmonee.

Bei einem alten Bekannten hatte er sich eine große Summe Geld geliehen, ohne das seine Frau davon erfahren hatte. Wenn Lynettes Befürchtung die Kunden könnten ausbleiben, weil die Coles eventuell ihr Lokal früher eröffnen würden, wahr werden sollte, würde Tom in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten stecken.

Denn der Bekannte, bei dem er das Geld geliehen hatte, war dafür bekannt, dass er nicht gerne lang fackelte.

„Warum fahren wir nicht?", wollte Kayla schließlich wissen, die zwischen den Jungs auf der Rückbank ziemlich verloren wirkte. Da Penny noch im Kindersitz saß, hatte Tom sie nach vorne geschnallt, um immer ein Auge auf seine Jüngste zu haben.

„Ähem...", nervös wischte sich Tom durchs Gesicht und wand sich dann an seine Kinder: „Also, wer hat alles Lust auf ein großes Stück Pizza?!"

„ICH!"

Fortsetzung folgt:


End file.
